


dead silence and bunk beds

by rydellon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Kissing, LITERALLY, Light Angst, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydellon/pseuds/rydellon
Summary: A quiet “...Hyuck?” Sounded from the bottom bunk and Donghyuck froze.“...Yes?” He answered softly.“Are you ok?”(Alternatively; Donghyuck and the Great 3am Disaster)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	dead silence and bunk beds

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY. this is from 2019 (as evidenced by the complete lack of markhyuck in my recent works, and my complete lack of recent works) so take it w a grain of salt. i havent been up to date with nct in months.

The room was dead silent.    
  
It was the middle of the night—so around here about 3am—nobody was out on campus, nobody was up doing homework (the last person went to bed at around 2:45) it was dead silent.    
  
And Donghyuck woke up.    
  
He groaned, throwing a glance at the red-numbered clock on his side of the desk beside his bed and letting out a small huff, placing his head back onto the pillow and squeezing his eyes shut in a pitiful attempt to go back to sleep.    
  
After about a minute (more 30 seconds, but it was 3am and Donghyuck was tired as fuck so his sense of time was a little off) he sat up in frustration, immediately regretting it because  _ holy fuck _ he was on the top bunk of a bunk bed and banging your skull into the ceiling fucking  _ hurt _ .    
  
How was it that when he was home for the summer he always sat up slowly even though he was on a bed that was close to the fucking ground, but at school he  _ always _ hurt himself. Fucking habits.    
  
“Fuck,” he hissed quietly, trying not to wake his light sleeper of a roommate up, if he hadn’t woken up already from the loud, pleasant sound of Donghyuck’s head hitting the ceiling.    
  
A quiet “...Hyuck?” Sounded from the bottom bunk and Donghyuck froze.    
  
“...Yes?” He answered softly.    
  
“Are you ok?”    
  
Donghyuck sighed and slipped off of the top bunk (off the front, not on the ladder. Ladders are for losers).   
  
He leaned on the bed and looked down at Mark, who was squinting up at him like he was a spotlight even though there was literally almost no light coming into their room.    
  
“Yeah, I’m good. I can’t fall back asleep though,” Mark raised his eyebrows.    
  
“And?”   
  
“Fuck you. Scooch over.”   
  
Mark did the exact same caterpillar-like wiggle in his blankets he did every time Hyuck asked to do this and Donghyuck ripped his blanket from the top bunk, jumping onto the bottom bunk once Mark was properly squished over.    
  
Now, really, single mattresses on bunk beds were barely fit for one teenage boy, but two is a real squish. Donghyuck doesn’t mind it that much, but Mark always seems to curl away from him when he’s falling asleep.    
  
This time though, they’re face to face.    
  
Donghyuck wonders what changed.    
  
“Why’re you facing me?” His stupid, sleepy 3am brain asks.    
  
“Felt like it,” Mark’s stupid, sleepy, 3am brain replies.    
  
Donghyuck takes this opportunity to look at Mark, what he can see of Mark's features almost glowing in the barely-there light of their room, standing out from everything else around them, which is just pitch black blobs.    
  
“Hyuck,” Mark says.    
  
Donghyuck hums, eyes focused on tracing Mark’s left cheekbone.    
  
“Hyuck if you’re going to study me harder than you study your schoolwork, just do something about it,” Mark teases.    
  
Donghyuck laughs for a second, until what Mark had said really hit him. What.    
  
“What?” He repeats, out loud.   
  
“How about some hands-on lessons?” Mark purrs, eyes liquid. He was looking at Donghyuck like he would never see anything more beautiful after he stopped looking away, and Donghyuck was torn between wanting it to never stop and wanting Mark to stop right that second.   
  
“I—Mark? You’re tired. Stop.”   
  
Donghyuck’s brain has woken up by this point, racing hard.    
  
Is Mark on something? What's going on? Has Mark drank? Donghyuck doesn’t even think Mark's been within 5 kilometres of drugs or alcohol in his life.    
  
Is Donghyuck on drugs?   
  
“I’m tired, not inhibited.” Mark argues, as if he had read Donghyuck’s thoughts.   
  
“Yeah? Same thing.” Donghyuck argues back, if for nothing but to keep his mouth busy so he didn’t kiss Mark right then and there.   
  
“For fuck’s sake Donghyuck, kiss me!” Mark cries, and it seems Donghyuck’s plan had failed after all.   
  
Mark grabs Donghyuck’s chin roughly, pulling their lips together in a somewhat unorthodox manner.    
  
It feels amazing (though Donghyuck doesn’t have much to base it off of), the quiet surrounding them as Mark's rough, teeth bitten lips meet Donghyuck’s soft, overly chapstick-ed ones.    
  
“Mark,” Donghyuck whispers when Mark pulls back, but Mark hums while going in for another kiss.    
  
Instead of a response Donghyuck gets multiple rounds of kissing, Mark wrapping his hands around the back of his neck and Donghyuck wrapping his own around Mark's waist, pulling them closer.    
  
This might have been the happiest night of Donghyuck’s life.    
  
Mark pulls back again, both of them breathing heavily.    
  
“Mark I—“   
  
“—no, Donghyuck. let me speak.”   
  
It goes quiet for a second as Mark gets his thoughts in order.    
  
“Donghyuck. My best friend of many years and my, well, Donghyuck. I l—“   
  
Donghyuck wakes up to his alarm, sitting up straight and banging his head on the ceiling.    
  
“ _ FUCK _ !” he cries loudly, startling Mark awake in the bunk under him.    
  
He pressed his fingers to his lips gingerly, curving himself over the side of the bed to see Mark staring up at him.    
  
“Are you ok?” Mark asks, eyebrows furrowed.    
  
“Yeah,” Donghyuck says, “I’m great.”   
  
He slips out of bed (non-ladder side, of course) and walks over to the closet, grabbing his uniform and quickly slipping it on.    
  
“Are you coming to breakfast?” he asks Mark.    
  
Mark shakes his head, “Johnny wants to talk to me this morning, so I'm doing that. He'll have food for me.”   
  
“Cool,” Donghyuck says, about to go for the handle on the door when he remembers.    
  
He forgot something.    
  
“I almost forgot!” Donghyuck cries, turning back into the room and heading back towards Mark, reaching over him to grab his bag (he had stashed it in the crevice between their bed and the wall the night before.) He then turns and presses a kiss to Mark’s lips, grabbing his chin and cupping it tenderly.    
  
He takes Mark's bottom lip between his teeth lightly, pulling it when he pulls away.    
  
“Go,” Mark says, flushing, “you’ll be late. You know how Jaemin gets.”   
  
“Yeah yeah, see you later Markly!”   
  
Donghyuck skips out of his room.    
  
Thank goodness he dreamt of when they got together the night before, he could’ve forgotten to kiss his boyfriend, and when your boyfriend was Mark Lee that was a straight up tragedy.

**Author's Note:**

> [ **my twt** ](https://twitter.com/sunjaes) so be my friend!!


End file.
